Secrets you weren't supposed to know
by Jess-n-Jazz
Summary: Have you ever known what it's like to have a secret? A deep dark secret which has effected you all your life. Lily had one and she wasn't about to share it with anyone. Not you, not me and especially not James Potter, the most annoying boy in the world!
1. Chapter 1 The biggest head

Chapter 1- The biggest head  
  
James Potter was the typical Stereotype of what a seventeen year  
old "Should" be. He was smart, the top of his year at school. He  
was good looking and funny. Most girls wanted to date him and most  
guys wanted to be him. He was athletic and the captain of his house  
sports team. One thing that you would perhaps not expect however  
was that he was a wizard. At this point in time, in fact, he was on  
a train on his way to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry,  
where he would be starting his seventh and final year.  
  
He put his fingers through his messy black hair, ruffling it  
even more. Then straightened his round wire framed glasses. The  
only thing that stood in front of his gorgeous, big, hazel coloured  
eyes. James in fact was extremely good looking. He had a very good  
build for a seventeen year old. This could of course be because he  
spent most of his life doing some sort of sport, his favourite  
being Quidditch. He wasn't Griffindor houses team captain  
effortlessly.  
  
"Hey Prongs! How's it hanging?" Sirius Black had just entered the  
compartment, of the now moving Hogwarts express.  
  
"A little off centre actually Padfoot." James replied. Sirius  
smiled, he was another extremely handsome and super intelligent  
boy. He had long black hair, mysterious grey eyes and a dazzling  
smile. Both boys were roguishly handsome, the only problem was,  
they knew it.  
  
"So rumour round the cauldron is that Potter has been made head  
boy? Be it truth or be it myth good sir?"  
  
"It be truth, oh ye of little faith." James grinned.  
"But I thought Remus was shoe in for that position. After all he is  
Mr. goody two shoes, prefect and all."  
  
"You called?" Remus Lupin, a tall handsome boy stepped into the  
compartment. He had sandy brown hair, with long side burns, deep  
blue eyes and a cheeky grin. He was quite skinny. If you looked  
closer you could see small bags forming under his eyes.  
And if you caught him at certain points of the month he could look  
a lot older and more wary.  
"Great timing Moony, you buffoon, how could you let this idiot  
become head boy? I mean I thought Dumbledore was crazy when he  
stopped letting Filch use the old punishments! Now detention is a  
doddle!"  
"I'm more a wolf then a buffoon."  
  
"I bet it's some ulterior motive, like to stop my "Childish  
behaviour" as Mcgonnagal calls it!" The boys laughed, doing  
impressions of the young but extremely strict, transfiguration  
teacher. Sirius even tried to tie his hair up into a bun (I said  
his hair was long, but not that long!). A small mousy boy entered  
the compartment.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" He squeaked. He was quite short with blonde  
hair and watery blue eyes. Peter Pettigrew was not as handsome, nor  
as bright as his three best friends. He in fact was considered the  
tag along of the group. But none the less, he still reserved a high  
amount of respect and fellowship from the rest of the school.  
  
"Hey Wormtail. We were just discussing our favourite teacher."  
Remus said kindly.  
"Oh goody, can I join in?" he replied eagerly.  
"Sure can buddy!" Sirius said sarcastically. "You can wipe my rear  
end too if you want!" He added as an undertone. Peter started  
laughing hysterically.  
"Padfoot you're so funny!" He snorted.  
  
"Umm." Sirius agreed apprehensively.  
These four boys were known only by each other as the marauders.  
They were the masterminds, which were behind most of what went  
wrong in the school, causing mayhem most days. And they knew things  
about each other that not even their mothers knew about them.  
  
"Hey Prongs, I saw Snivellus in the compartment opposite, what  
ye say we pay him a visit?"  
"I say you're on! You two coming?"  
"Not me, I have work to check." Remus said, he was the placid  
member of the group, and didn't often join in with their foolish  
merriment.  
  
"I'm game!" Peter squealed. James and Sirius rolled their eyes.  
Peter had a knack for spoiling their pranks. But he hero-worshipped  
them, so they could hardly disagree. They went into the compartment  
opposite and there sat the greasy haired Slytherin. Severus Snape  
was archenemies with James.  
  
They had hated each other since they had met. They both came from  
very high and very powerful, pureblooded families. But lets just  
say that both families share different values. That was the first  
stage of hatred between them. The second was that James always  
seemed to be one step higher on the scale. For instance, Severus  
was a prefect, James was head boy! Severus was a Quidditch player,  
James was Quidditch captain. James could always out do Severus and  
wasn't modest about it either.  
  
"Good afternoon Snivellus." James said in a cool drawl.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" The skinny, pallid looking boy, known as  
Snape spat in response. Reaching for his own wand.  
"Expeliarmus!" Sirius shouted, catching Snapes wand in his hand.  
  
"Tut tut Snivellus." He teased. "I wouldn't try to hex the new head  
boy if I were you."  
  
"Dentium." Was said behind them, they turned around and found  
Lucuis Malfoy, a blonde haired Slytherin 7th year standing there  
with his wand pointing at them and laughing. He Sn@ched Severus'  
wand from Sirius and pushed him outside, James following. Sirius  
and James looked at each other, then themselves. Both boys had now  
got a set of giant bunny teeth. They ran into their compartment,  
Peter behind them and quickly muttered the counter curse. This  
meant war!  
  
When the train had arrived and all the students were making their  
way to the great hall, Sirius went to find Peeves. Peeves was the  
schools Poltergeist. He had moved into the school 15 years ago and  
had been wrecking havoc ever since.  
  
The only being that could control him was the Bloody Baron.  
Although he had quite a lot of respect for James and Sirius as the  
caused the school just as much trouble. Sirius found him and  
explained that he needed a diversion during the feast. He was very  
willing.  
  
When Sirius returned, the sorting had just started. The nervous  
looking first years reminded him of his own sorting. He was more  
nervous after he had been sorted though. He was the only member of  
the Black family EVER to have not been put in Slytherin.  
  
He had disgraced his family and everyone, even the house elf hated  
him. James' clapping and wolf whistling brought him back to life,  
as a young boy ran towards Griffindor table. That had been the last  
person to be sorted and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have only a couple of  
notices today. Firstly I would like to remind you all, that the  
forbidden forest is out of bounds to all and secondly that you are  
not to go near the whomping willow.  
  
Last year a few students got carried away and it almost had  
someone's eye out. Now with these out of the way, enjoy your  
feast." And as if by magic food appeared in the centre of the table  
for everyone to help themselves. Half way through the meal, Sirius  
signalled Peeves, who began to bounce around the great hall, as the  
teachers and ghosts tried to calm him down and stop him. He grabbed  
the big tapestry of Hogwarts coat of arms, and flew out of the room  
with it.  
  
All of the teachers and most the ghosts went after Peeves, the  
tapestry was very old and valuable, and it was far to risky to let  
Peeves just take it. As they left Dumbledore announced;  
  
"Would the head boy and girl please keep an eye on the students."  
Sirius began laughing- This was too perfect. James got up smirking  
and headed towards the Slytherin table- Sirius and Peter close  
behind him.  
  
"Ristrictium" He said, and Malfoy And Snape who were sitting side  
by side's arms and legs became restricted by a red twine, which  
came from James' wand. "That was a sneaky trick you used on us on  
the train, Snivellus." He started. "Getting your little friend here  
to do your work for you.  
  
'Rotatium'" Snape flew into the air and flipped upside down. "Now  
say your sorry." Snape didn't say anything. "Say it!"  
  
"STOP IT!" Lily Evans, a very pretty girl stood up from her seat at  
Griffindor table. James' free hand flew to his hair and ruffled it  
to make it look messier. "Potter what do you think you are doing?  
Put him down!"  
  
"Yeah, but you see Evans Mr Snape here pulled a very nasty trick on  
Sirius and myself on the train." He put on a look of mock sadness.  
"I was simply asking him to apologise."  
  
"Well I'm sure you deserved what ever he did to you. Now put him  
down!"  
"Ow and how are you going to make me?" Lily grinned triumphantly,  
her almond shaped eyes glowing the mysterious emerald green, which  
she was well known for.  
  
"Well actually Potter, I would put him down immediately if I were  
you As if you don't the head girl will surely give you detention  
and take points off of Griffindor."  
  
"Oh yeah! And who's the head girl?" James grinned back, he could  
charm the pants off any girl in the school.  
  
"Me!" She stated amusement in her voice. He could charm the pants  
off any girl but her. Now he was in for it. The hall was silently  
watching the commotion, which was happening at the Slytherin table.  
  
"So as I said Potter, PUT HIM DOWN!"  
"Make me!"  
  
"Oh for Merlins sake," She turned to the rest of the hall. "Would  
the head boy please be so kind as to GET HIS A$$ OVER HERE AND HELP  
ME!" She yelled.  
  
"I'm here." The hall burst into laughter, as the person who had  
spoken was none other than James Potter.  
  
"Potter please." Her voice was now dangerously quiet. "Firstly put  
Snape down." James finally obliged, removing his wand and letting  
Snape (Who was still bound with twine) drop 5 feet to the ground.  
"Secondly there is no way on Earth that Dumbledore would make you  
head boy. He is crazy but not THAT crazy."  
  
"Ow yeah? Then what's this?" he held his head boy badge out for her  
to see clearly. Her mouth dropped stunned. He couldn't be? He had  
caused more trouble to the school than any other student, along  
with Sirius.  
  
When Lily had forced James to sit down and everyone had  
started eating again, Dumbledore finally returned. And eventually  
he dismissed the students to their dormitories. Lily approached him  
at the teacher table.  
  
"Please sir, tell me he was joking when James Potter told me he was  
head boy?" Lily asked him pleadingly.  
  
"I'm afraid not. Mr Potter is very smart and well respected by all  
students. He is the perfect candidate for this position."  
  
"Respect? They only respect him because he bullies them! Sorry sir  
but I'm afraid if he is head boy then I don't think I can be head  
girl."  
  
"Miss Evans, you have to learn to work with others even if you do  
not get on with them. It is called human tolerance. This position  
is one of honour.  
And is not one you choose to have or not, so I'm afraid you may not  
decline it. Lastly Mr Potter can often be hard to control but I  
believe I have noticed he is more controllable under your  
influence. Good day Miss Evans, and congratulations in you acquired  
position."  
  
Lily stormed out of the Great hall in a furious state. How could  
they make that boy Head boy! It was something so stupid so  
incredibly stupid Lily could not understand it. He was the biggest  
troublemaker in school and yet he was Head boy!  
  
Lily rounded a corner and headed up to the Head bathroom at least  
hopefully there Potter wouldn't be able to find her.  
  
Lily's feet made a soft thump on the stone floor as she continued  
on. Potter with his I'm the best talk, Potter with his every girl  
wants me way of walking, no strutting down the halls in-between  
classes as he looked around, Potter who was Quidditch captain,  
leader of the most notorious group of trouble makers that had ever  
set foot at Hogwarts, Potter with his perfect family and friends,  
Potter who did everything right, Potter with his I'm the best  
looking thing that's ever steeped on this earth. HA! If Potters good  
looking then I'm Cleopatra! Lily thought.  
  
How could any one find him the least bit attractive? His hair looked  
as if it had never even heard such a thing as a brush, his hideous  
supposedly hazel eyes. Well Lily always thought they looked more  
like a combination of ugly yellow paint and mud. But for god sakes  
how could any one make Potter HEAD BOY!!!!  
  
Lily rounded another corner and in her furry kicked at a suit of  
arms it came down with a terrible clashing noise, Lily would usually  
have quickly fixed it but right now she didn't care.  
  
"Tut tut Evans." Said a voice from behind her. Lily whirled around.  
"Vandalising school property and not even having the courtesy to fix  
it. I'm truly shocked." James Potter stood there with a smug smile  
on his face.  
  
"What are you doing Potter." Lily spat. "You should be in bed by  
now. Its after hours." James walked around her and shoved a piece of  
the suit of arms out of the way with his foot as he passed.  
  
"I'm Head Boy." He said simply. "I can be out of bed, even after  
hours." Lily glared at him.  
  
"Fine. But what are you doing? Planing you're a new brand of  
vandalism?" James adopted a fake hurt face.  
  
"I'm cant believe you would actually think I would do that." He said  
sniffing as is he was about to cry. "I was just patrolling to make  
sure that nobody was out of bounds." Lily felt like slapping him,  
though of course it wouldn't be the first time she had felt like  
this.  
  
"Fine." She answered darkly. "Go patrol somewhere else." With that  
Lily continued on walking toward her destination.  
  
"But I wana patrol with you." James came up behind Lily, trying to  
be annoying. And succeeding very well.  
Lily ignored him.  
"Where we going?" He asked her in a childish voice.  
"Well I'm going nowhere with you Potter, so step to." Lily walked off.  
There was no way she was going to let James make her life more of a  
living hell then it already was.  
  
No, Most people looked at Lily thinking she had the perfect life. But  
she didn't and only she would ever know why. 


	2. Chapter 2 Unfortunately for you

Chapter 2- Unfortunately for you  
  
The first month of school passed by unusually quiet. Normally the first month back was full of confusion, fights and pranks from the marauders. Not this month though. Lily may have suggested it was because she was just a great head girl, but she hadn't really done much. It could've been that everyone was scared of James as head boy- but then he was normally behind everything. So what was it? Why hadn't she had her hair died a different colour yet? Why was Snape walking round prank free? Why was it so quiet?  
  
It was freaking her out.  
  
"Hey Evans, happy 28th day of the month." Speaking of the devil- here he was. Well what could she expect? It was a head girl/ boy/ master meeting. But then it was James Potter- she couldn't exactly expect him to turn up? And early too- she thought admiring her watch. Why was James taking his job seriously? He never took anything seriously.  
  
"28th day of the month? What are you on Potter?" She replied coldly. He just smiled in response.  
  
The head master came into the room which he had made up especially for those acquiring the position of top of their and school. In other words, heads common room.  
  
"Good evening Mr Potter, Miss Evans. I called this meeting tonight to discuss your duties with you. You have had a month to settle in, become accustom to the school once more and now I would like to go through with you what I want you to do for the rest of this year." James and Lily nodded for him to continue. "I would like you to meet in this room once a week to discuss whats going on around you, who is being particularly boisterous and what action you would like to take about it. I will meet up with you here once a month and see how your dos are fairing. I will also ask you both to help with the arranging of the upcoming Halloween feast, Christmas feast, Hogsmeade weekends, your leaving feast and any other things which you decide to hold. Quidditch matches are to be arranged by Professor Johnson. One more thing, I understand that you are both in Gryffindor, so I ask you not to be biased in any of your arrangements. I'm sure you wouldn't anyway, but just as a caution."  
  
"Oh no I would never Professor." Lily said.  
  
"Good now I will leave you both to have a little chat." The headmaster got up and left the two students alone.  
  
Lily, who had scribbled every word the professor had had said, began talking.  
  
"So let's see." She looked down her list. "What do you want to arrange first? How about the Hogsmeade weekends?" James shrugged; he wasn't to bothered- he could go to Hogsmeade whenever he felt like it. Lily glowered at him. It was obvious that he wasn't going to help much.  
  
"Well I think we should have one just before Christmas, so everyone can buy gifts when they need them. Then we should have one around February and then finally one around may time? What do you think?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sounds cool. What do you want to do about the Halloween feast?"  
  
"I don't know? What do you think?"  
  
"Well I think that Halloween is never celebrated enough. It's a holiday dedicated to our kind- Witches, wizards and everything associated with the magical world. And all we do is have a feast! Whoop de do!"  
  
"Really?" Lily asked astonished.  
  
"Really what?" James asked her.  
  
"Do you really think that or are you just saying that?" Her voice was quiet as she met James' eyes with her own.  
  
"Yeah I really think it! Would I say it if I didn't think it?" James could feel his anger rising.  
  
"Well, I dunno, I just, well I've never seen you get all like this before- all patriotic and serious, as if you actually care about something which isn't a prank."  
  
"Hey, I've got thoughts, smart ones. How else would I have gotten this position?"  
  
"Dumbledore fancied a laugh? Or you put a spell on him or something?" James frowned- Maybe he didn't like Lily as much anymore.  
  
"Yeah that's it, just because I know how to have a good time immediately means that I'm as thick as a dunder head? Is that it?"  
  
"Well yeah, in classes you never put your hand up, you never hand in any homework, you and Sirius always land yourselves in detention. In fact the only thing you take seriously is Quidditch. And what good will that turn out to be in later life?"  
  
James laughed at her.  
  
"Yeah you think you're so smart don't you, miss I am always first to put my hand up, I never do anything wrong. If I saw you in detention I think I would faint. Evans let me ask you something. What position in the year did you get for your OWL's?" Lily looked proud.  
  
"I got third in the entire year- that's out of at least 50 students." She smirked.  
  
"Yeah well who do you think got first and second?" He was the one smirking now. She looked at him with concentration in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know? Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy perhaps?" James snorted.  
  
"Those dorks? Really? Nope it was Sirius in second... yours truly in first." Lily's mouth dropped. "In fact if you knew half of the things we have accomplished here at Hogwarts then you would think twice about calling us dunder heads." He left Lily looking at him in anger.  
  
He skipped along back to his dorm. It was the 28th day of the month after all, which meant he had an appointment with a werewolf.  
  
Remus had been a werewolf all his life, and when his fellow Marauders found out about it, they took it upon themselves to find a way to help him. Unlike anyone else who had ever known, Remus' parents included, they did not feel ashamed or endangered by him, they felt sorry for him and they did the most miraculous thing they could for him. They became illegal Anigmagi for him. An anigmagus is a person who could turn into an animal at will. It was highly illegal to do this with out ministry permission. But they were the Marauders, the smartest boys in school. Why should they care?  
  
Tonight they were going to explore the grounds a bit. Not that they hadn't many times over already. But this time they were going really deep into the forest, to see if they could get to the other side, they wanted to get into Hogsmeade via it. But so far they hadn't found a way. James scurried to his room where Peter and Sirius were waiting for him with his invisibility cloak.  
  
Ah yes, his invisibility cloak. His pride and joy. One of the two most important items which made making mayhem in Hogwarts easy. He had inherited it from his father, who had inherited it from his father and so on. There was a long chain of Potter's who had inherited it in their past years. James was the most recent.  
  
The other item was a map. It mirrored his and Sirius' excellence when they put their heads together. After one day of being caught by the caretaker, Professor Mcgonagall- head of Gryffindor house, and the head boy at the time, they decided they needed to know who was where and when. They also wanted a map of all the secret passages they had found because Peter wasn't as good at remembering them as James, Sirius and Remus were.  
  
So they had made a map. It showed every passage leading into and out of Hogwarts. The best hiding places. Their favourite haunts. It had little moving dots going around it, showing every student, teacher and caretaker. It showed passwords to all four common rooms and how to get into various places. It was perfect. It had a password so nobody but themselves could get into it. And if anybody failed to use the correct words, they would get abuse from the map. The boys thought it was hilarious.  
  
They had signed it with their names;  
  
Moony (Remus)- Founder of the group and bringer of the unity. His condition as a werewolf made the boys become so close. They named him moony because on the full moon he changed form.  
  
Wormtail (Peter)- The group's information gatherer. His anigmagus was a rat. He was small and often came in handy when they needed something found out. He could go unnoticed and was sly in eavesdropping methods.  
  
Padfoot (Sirius)- The co-ringleader of the group. His anigmagus was a big black dog. He normally was the one to carry out the bulk of the prank; like applying the potion to Lily's hair to turn it green and so on.  
  
Prongs (James)- The other co-ringleader of the group. He was a big white stag in anigmagus transformations. And he was normally the brains behind the pranks in operation, he made up the pranks.  
  
Together they were the Marauders, makers of mischief, founders of fun, co- ordinators of corruption.  
  
Mean while Lily still sat at the table in the head common room seething with anger. How dare Potter be like that! She mentally screamed as she picked up her things and proceeded to leave the common room. The halls were deserted, as they should have been, as Lily passed along quickly rushing to get back to her dorm.  
  
It was strange to think that even though Potter and his gang didn't study (perhaps with the exception of Lupin) Black and Potter had still managed to get the two highest marks! It didn't seem fare. Lily had driven herself mad in preparation for the OWLs!  
  
Lily sighed as she continued along. It didn't really matter anyway. She told herself. I did after all receive really good marks! Third in the year! That's not bad at all! But even as she thought it she didn't believe it, because once again Potter, the source of all her anger, hatred, and annoyance, had once again outdone her. 


End file.
